


Don't Go Away Mad (Please Actually Talk To Me About The Issue)

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: They'd slept together so many times - but this was different. It would have been different starting last night, if a misunderstanding hadn't made Danny kick himself to the couch... but that didn't matter now.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Don't Go Away Mad (Please Actually Talk To Me About The Issue)

**Author's Note:**

> Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, Luluthechoosingcrow - AO3, theladylovingcrow - Deviantart and Wattpad, @sammy_bluebells - Instagram, @imacrowcawcaw - main Tumblr, @theladylovingcrow - writing/art Tumblr, @insannywestan - Sanny shipping Tumblr
> 
> Author's Notes: This is cheesy angst, I won't deny it. Fucking relationship miscommunication. Also, I just realized that cuddling is definitely a theme in my stories... I guess since I spend a lot of my writing process in bed or wishing for someone to cuddle with... yeah ok bye imma go hug a pillow

Sam yawned and stretched, flinging his limbs out to the other half of the morning dawn-lit bed. Danny stood in the doorway, watching him warily, but not fully masking his examinations - or detailed cataloging for appreciation, rather - either. 

"Um...morning, Sammy." He bit out, voice soft and a bit hesitant, as if hiding something. "How'd you sleep? Is that bed comfy?" 

"You'd know it is if you'd bothered to sleep in it." Danny nearly shivered at the coldness in Sam's voice. "Why didn't you come to bed yesterday? I left you room," he snapped, waving a hand lazily in the air over the green flannel sheets. 

There was indeed an empty half of the bed that Sam had dutifully not slept on, so that Danny would have had a space to slip into when he was supposed to get in. But he hadn't made a peep nor an appearance all night. By three in the morning, Sam accepted that he was going to be left alone and confused for the night. By his waking a mere few hours later, he was not only confused, but pissed off. What had he done? Why was he getting the cold treatment? Why was Danny breaking up the good thing they had had going - slow, tentative, silent, but moving steadily forward to something he thought they both wanted?

"Well, I didn't think you'd appreciate me sleeping in the same bed as you. I slept on the couch." 

"Dude, what are you talking about, what is this?" Sam scoffed. "We've slept together so many times! I don't mind at all. Why on Earth would you ruin your back on the couch?" He said - almost yelled, but held himself back - brazen in his hurt and anger, not bothering to speak delicately about this... thing like they usually did. 

Danny grimaced. "Oh, well I, I thought you were really mad at me... aren't you?"

"What?" Sam asked again, sitting up. Danny looked away as the blankets pooled around his bare hips, shuffling his feet still in the doorway. "No, I'm not mad at you, or, at least, I wasn't yesterday. Why would you think that?" 

Danny shrugged and looked down. "I dunno, I just- it seemed like you were upset yesterday, and I guessed it had something to do with me because you were being a bit...cranky and standoffish, you kept telling me to go do things that were away from you, and your answers were always short when I tried to talk. I figured you'd want the bed to yourself, and you certainly wouldn't want to see me anymore for awhile."

Sam sighed, anger gone and guilt replacing it, patting the space next to him. Danny hesitantly sat down, keeping as much distance between his butt and Sam's body as he could without falling off of the bed. 

"So, your solution was to assume you needed to give me space, and you put yourself through discomfort so you wouldn't upset me further?" 

Danny nodded timidly, still not looking at Sam. His best friend frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder - but Danny stiffened up, back ramrod straight and eyes staring to the doorway. 

"Danny!" Sam gasped, quiet but passionate. He wiggled over in the bed, wrapping all of his limbs around him. "That was incredibly sweet of you, but please, please don't ever do it again." 

Danny's head turned towards Sam a fraction, his shoulders loosening almost imperceptibly. Sam moved his hand down from Danny's shoulder to his chest, resting it over his beating heart. The bare skin, still undressed in the early morning, was clammy and slightly sweaty, as if Danny was quietly anxious about more than Sam simply being cranky with him the day before. 

"'M not mad, Danya," Sam whispered into the skin on his shoulder, the old nickname stirring a noticeable attention that his other words might not have reached. 

"Sure you are, you're mad at me right now." 

His voice was quiet; not gentle or even upset, but resigned. It broke Sam's heart that he had somehow given the impression that he was angry at Danny, and that he had causes him this much grief. His earlier questions reflected onto himself: what had he done to break what they had slowly been building? 

"Danny, listen to me: I was NOT angry at you yesterday. I was in a bad mood, but you didn't cause it. You're my best friend, and I love you, I never intended to hurt you so bad, didn't even know I was hurting you at all." 

"You promise me," Danny asked, his need for a final answer clear, "You promise me that you're not mad?"

He was pulled all the way onto the bed by Sam's skinny arms grabbing at him. He huffed and complied, worming under the covers so that he could cuddle up with Sam like he apparently wanted. 

Sam layed a hand on his bicep and looked him in the eyes. "I'm so, so sorry I was in a bitchy mood yesterday, and if I took it out on you without realizing it. But, you absolutely weren't the cause," he said softly. "I don't know what it was that got me so pissed off, but it wasn't you. I was actually really looking forward to going to bed..." he trailed off, the unstated 'with you' self evident. 

"Oh... I- oh," Danny whispered, relief and shame at jumping to conclusions without asking Sam coursing through him. "So I didn't need to sleep on the couch?"

"No, no," Sam shook his head, imploring Danny to fully believe him. "You didn't do a single thing wrong, it was me who should have told you what was going on with me, and I should have seen that you were upset, too."

"Yeah, maybe you should've, but I'm sorry, too. I should have just asked. I really don't know why I didn't, honestly," he chuckled, "you'd think that, by now, we'd be experts in communication." 

"Nah, we're mind readers!" 

They both laughed, grinning at each other a little easier now. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam while he giggled and squirmed against him, cracking up at his own comment. 

"I didn't realize you forgot your pajamas," Danny said, squeezing Sam's bare thigh in between his thicker, sweatpants covered ones. A hand lightly swatted at Sam's ass, feeling the extent of his "forgotten pajamas" that was pressed up against Danny. 

"I was waiting for you. I don't need clothes to keep me warm when I have you."

"Well, I guess I could keep you warm. But what about when you're actually mad at me, for reals?" 

Sam made a decision, not ready to let this confusion happen again - he much preferred Danny teasing him while they cuddled.

"From now on, I don't care how mad we actually are at each other, we still sleep in the same bed. I think waking up in the morning to your face right next to me would alleviate most anger, anyways. Don't go to the couch again." 

"I won't." Danny sniffed, tilted his head back on the pillow a little to look Sam in his dark eyes. "What about when we aren't mad at each other?"

Sam looked contemplative. After a minute he turned his gaze away from the corner of the room back to Danny, catching his eyes. "We sleep in the same bed." 

He sounded confident, but the slight twitch of his left brow was a signal Sam knew Danny knew meant that he was going out on a limb. Sam was suggesting a crossing of lines they had never verbally, and rarely ever consciously, dared to acknowledge. Danny closed his eyes and nodded, resting his forehead against Sam's, feeling the soft breaths that escaped his lips brushing against his own. 

The transaction was done, the arrangement agreed upon. Namely: they were now going to be sleeping together - and they both knew that meant literally and also literally - on a regular basis. It was nice to finally acknowledge what they'd both been silently contemplating and tentatively testing out; relieving, even, to have a rule to ground it. They were friends, best friends, during the day, and they would enjoy each other's company immensely. And when nighttime came, they would get in bed together and enjoy each other there, too, in a newer way. 

"This could have been arranged a long time ago." 

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "but where's the fun in good partner communication? I don't know about you, but I like going to bed angsty and separate from you much better."

The laughter died down and they remained cuddled up, pressed tight against each other, everything forgiven. Danny worked his knuckles up and down Sam's narrow back, working into wiry muscles and bumpy knobs of bone. He circled around the sharp point of a shoulder blade, then the other, feeling out every nuance of Sam's body as if he was trying to learn it as well as his. 

Sam ran his hand up Danny's own back, feeling the larger muscle mass subtly shift on his frame - a frame that was probably half a foot wider than Sam's. It covered him, shielded him from anything beyond their world and let him rest his own body on it. 

"I seriously have no idea how you fit on that couch. Is your back really okay?"

Danny sighed, confessed, "My right side does kind of hurt, and my shoulders are pretty tense. I had to sleep on my side all hunched up so that I wouldn't fall off the second I relaxed." 

"You're such an idiot," Sam murmered, giving the aformented areas a firm rub with his warm hands.

Danny worked his other arm the rest of the way under Sam's torso, grabbing at the small of his back not to pull him close - they were as snug against each other as they could be - but to assure himself, and Sam, that he wasn't going to give up possession of him, ever. He pressed a kiss to Sam's temple, then slowly dragged his lips down to Sam's lips. It was a soft, damp kiss, their first when completely lucid. 

Sam broke away with a smile, giving Danny a final kiss before turning his face down, tucking it under Danny's chin. Their pulses slowed and matched as the sun rose, wrapped up in their first of many beds they would truly, actually share.


End file.
